Incredible Hulk Annual Vol 1 1997
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** *** * ** Nuclear Power Plant Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ::* ::* ::* ::* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Sins of the Father * Doc Samson reviews previous sessions he had with the Hulk wherein he talked about the time his father, Brian Banner, murdered his mother. Those events were recounted back in . * Gladiator mentions how the Imperial Guard had been recently stationed on Earth. This happened during the events of - . * Doc Samson mentions how it is impossible for the Banner child to still be alive since Betty Banner had a miscarriage. Betty discovered she was pregnant with Bruce Banner's child in but had a miscarriage in . * Doc Samson remembers the time that Prometheus once ran him over. That happened in . * Reference is made of the Troyjan War which occurred in - . * This story is ambiguous on confirming if this was really David Banner or the alien known as Elamron. However, "David Banner" is depicted as a 8-year-old boy, which would be impossible due to the fact that the Earth-616 universe operates on a Sliding Timescale. Incredible Hulk #360 was published in October 1989 which places it in "Year Eight" of the modern age. Whereas this story was published in May, 1997. This places it in "Year Nine" of the modern age. That said, less than a year has passed between the two stories, as such, if Betty hadn't had a miscarriage the baby wouldn't have even been a year old at the time of this story. Where the Wild Things Are * Franklin's nightmares are based on the fact that his Fantastic Four and the Avengers were seemingly killed during the battle with Onslaught in , however Franklin subconciously saved their lives by transporting them to another dimension where they have been living reborn lives in Fantastic Four Vol 2, Iron Man Vol 2, Captain America Vol 2, and Avengers Vol 2. The connection between both worlds is because the Hulk and Bruce Banner were separated in Onslaught Marvel Unvierse #1 and Banner was transported to Franklin's dimension. This connection is first established in . Ultimately, Earth's lost heroes are returned to Earth and Banner merged with the Hulk again in - . | Trivia = * The name, David Banner, is taken from the title character of the 1978 television series The Incredible Hulk starring Bill Bixby as David Banner. The name was also used in reference to Bruce's father in the 2003 feature film The Hulk. | Recommended = * Incredible Hulk (Volume 1) * Incredible Hulk (Volume 2) * Defenders (Volume 1) * Defenders (Volume 2) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 1) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 2) * Tales to Astonish (Volume 1) | Links = * Incredible Hulk profile at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Marvel Universe * Incredible Hulk profile at Toonopedia * Incredible Hulk series index at the Grand Comics Database * Incredible Hulk series index at CBDB * Incredible Hulk series index at Comicbookdb.com * Hulk Library }}